


12 – Hallucination

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Phil is in medical, and he's not quite sure if what is happening is real or not.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Kudos: 14





	12 – Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> This is part twelve of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**12 – Hallucination**

Phil wakes up with a start, shaking, disoriented and with a layer of sweat on his skin. The hospital gown clings uncomfortably on him, and he forces himself to calm down.

Regulate breathing. Don't panic. Look around. Asses situation. It takes him a while to come back to reality.

He's alone in a room in medical and he's safe. A moment ago, he could have sworn he was on a beach somewhere, and then, suddenly, it's Loki all over again. The cold laugh still fills his ears, echoes back in his brain.

Then, because he's exhausted and can't stay awake any longer, he falls back into a unruly sleep.

*+~

“ _Why did you kill me?” He asks, as he stands in front of Clint in a white, empty room. There is nothing around them, as far as the human eye can see._

_A flash of hurt flickers over the younger man's face ( **And why did he say that? It was Loki, not Clint!** Phil needs to remind himself.) But then the familiar features morph into something twisted ad cruel._

“ _You should have done better.” this version of Clint accuses, because Phil refuses to believe that this is his best friend talking to him like this – filled with hatred._

When Phil startles awake again, it's to a warm and calloused hand gently holding his, and a calm voice talking to him, reassuring him that he's safe and that everything will be okay.

Phil blinks, because he'd know that voice anywhere.

“Hey Boss.” Clint says, with a sad smile on his lips. This, _this_ is how he knows him. Not the dark, angry version from his hallucination. Which...

Phil reaches out with his other hand, needs to be sure that this isn't another dream. But his fingers touch skin, then the fabric of a soft and worn hoodie. He breathes out in relief, but he still needs to ask, just to calm himself down about this.

“Are you really here? Is this real?” he desperately needs to know, but Clint squeezes his hand a little bit when he nods.

“Yes, it's real Phil. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
